


Druid's Meet

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bear Form, Complete, Doggy Style, Druids, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, Knotting, Mentor/Protégé, Moaning, Moonglade, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Public Nudity, Sex Education, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher-Student Relationship, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Teacher/Student Romantic Smut One - shot
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 12





	Druid's Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damien_Kova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/gifts).



Moonglade was a haven for those that wish to experience nature to the fullest, to those who want an emotional bond with it and able to harness its power to protect and weild it.

In ancient times, only Night Elf males were allowed to become Druids, but with the changing times they allowed females to become druids as well, joining their fellow men as aspects of nature.

Tauren, whatever gender, would congregate together with nature. They were the first, and while it was hard to accept Night Elf druids, they soon joined together as brothers. Soon Darkspear Trolls and Gilnean Worgens joined the Circle.

Despite the war and the factions, druids of all races would be one together and join together in the Moonglade, to mingle and learn how to enhance their bond with nature. Gilnean Worgens were eager for joining to learn more about their curse and to be more balanced with both their humanity and beast Curse.

In a small meditation hut in the shores of Lake Elune'ara, there congregated two druids as they meditated together. One a female Night Elf and another a male Worgen, sitting across from each other with their legs crossed and breathing together in unison.

They were both without wear, preferring to wear no clothing in meditation and be like nature, naked and free.

The Night Elf had long white hair and light purple skin, with a tall voluptuous form and pure white eyes covered in dark purple markings. He breasts heaved as she breathed loudly and calmly, her eyes gazing against her partners as they were together in nature.

The Worgen was large, burly, yet young. He had black and brown fur, red markings on his shoulders, , and purple eyes looking across at the Night Elf. He was young, a starter druid, but very well-endowed.

Their knotted connection was broken, causing their breathing to be infrequent and their gaze broken. "What…happened?" breathed out the Worgen.

"Nothing, Edric," replied the Night Elf, "it seems your mind is clouded by thoughts, which broke our connection to each other."

"…What does…that mean, Shan'do Fariel?" he asked her.

Fariel smiled and said, "You are thinking of something other than nature, Thero'shan…or to be honest, you are focused on something primal in nature. Am I correct, Edric?"

Edric grunted in embarresment. "Perhaps…shan'do. I couldn't…" he murmured out to her, "…help but look at you and…feel…"

"Attraction," she completed, "An urge to mate. You have the Heart of a Beast, Edric. While I am a healer of nature, you are a destroyer of corruption. One must know that for such a way in the ways of druidism is not unheard of nor discouraged."

Fariel nodded her head to him and said, "But, those animalistic urges will get in the way of your daily life, Edric. In order to control them, you will need to find a way to placate them. You need an outlet."

"Shan'do…" moaned out Edric, "are you asking me…to mate with you?"

"It seems so," replied Fariel with an amused smile, "do not worry, this is only a way to control your urges by expelling them. It will not be easy, I promise you."

Edric slowly got to his paws, standing before his Shan'do with a hard and stiff erection as it urged attention and release. "…Master…I apologize for this…lack of maturity."

"Oh, come off it," she sighed in annoyance, getting up and facing him, "if you continue to whine, I shall have you placate yourself on the shores, and I'm sure you'd rather have it like this."

Edric nodded, walking over to her and reaching out and placing his hands under her large breasts. Fariel closed her eyes and rested her hands against his sides, calmly speaking to him, "That's right…just like that…very good…"

She breathed out in pleasure as he began massaging her large chest with his rough hands as he stared down at her. He pressed his nose against Fariel's forehead and breathed in, sniffing her hair as she groaned out, ready for him.

Fariel lowered her hand and placed her hand underneath his cock, rubbing it against her palm slowly up and down. "…See? This is good."

She smiled at him lovingly as the two lowered down back on the floor, with the Worgen druid sitting with his legs crossed before her with his large erection pointing straight at her. She would be getting adjusted to sit on his lap, sighing with arousal as she felt his large cock against her violet pussy lips.

"Nnnh! Uh! By Elune!" she breathed out, feeling his massive girth swim up her sex as she sat on his lap, facing him with her large breasts rubbing against his furry chest.

"Shan'do…I…" he groaned out, grabbing her sides hesitantly.

"Silence, my Thero'shan," cooed Fariel motherly, "…I'm yours now…"

Edric groaned as he began pumping her body up and down, panting as the feeling of her wet walls rubbed against his shaft and cockhead. The feeling of her arms grabbing her shoulders and her legs wrapping around his waist as she felt her thighs rub against him. Her moans and cries of animalistic arousal was so pleasing to him, instinctually forcing her to bounce faster and harder.

"Oh! Oh! Ooooh!" she cried out, "Edric! Oh! You are doing so well! So well! I am feeling! So much! Oh!"

She arched back and let her head hang as Fariel panted and sweated from her student's attempt to master his bestial urges. His large knotted fat girth was so good to her, his hot breath beating her breasts as they bounced up and down for him was tantalizing for both of them.

The sound of their flesh clapping together as their druidic union echoed throughout the hut, a proof to animal urges are apparent in even the most reserved of races. Fariel gripped his shoulders as she rested her head against his chest.

"Oh! Oh!" she moaned out, her moanings turned to cries and shrieks of pleasure as her body was getting ready to enter an orgasm tied to the very nature of these two druids.

"Ah! Shan'do!" he growled out, feeling it in unison with his Shan'do, ready to cum with her soft wanting body. The two climaxed at once.

Fariel screamed in utter animal lust, her body shaking as she sobbed out of pleasure, feeling his hot semen gush inside of her as she felt the orgasmic waves rampage inside of her.

"Oh! Edric…" she panted out, falling down on the floor as Edric began scooting away from her as he clutched his stomach. Fariel was simply laying on the floor with semen seeping out her pussy from her students ravishing mating.

"You…have done so well…in pleasuring me…and releasing your…" she breathed out, covered in sweat. She stopped and looked over at her Thero'shan as he growled and snarled in the corner, "…Edric?"

"Shan'do…I feel…so…confused!" he snarled out, "…I feel like I am…so angry…but I am not! I feel so emotional! So free! So wild!"

"Edric, it is fine," she said, sitting up with her palm out, "…I was wrong. The beast was not placated, you were. Now the beast…must be placated as well."

"Shan'do…I never…this is…my first time…" growled Edric like an animal, his eyes wide and him drooling wildly, "…I never became…a BEAST BEFORE! RAAAGH!" He then slammed his hands on the floor as he began growling and snarling with his mouth salivated wildly as his penis grew hard again as Fariel watched in shock and awe.

She watched him turn into a beast, lurching over and growing into a new form entirely. Edric roared out as he finally turned into a bear, with wolf-like head and a snarling maw as his claws dug into the wooden floor and slammed his paws angrily. He glared at Fariel and roared at her, she responded by simply holding her hand out and not moving an inch, continuously calling his name so calmly and patiently, "Edric. Edric. It's okay. Edric. You are alright. Everything is alright."

Edric would soon calm down, reduced to snarling, growling and grunting. He moved closer to her, sniffing her hand as Fariel looked at him with a loving smile. "There we are. See? Good. Good."

As he sniffed her hand, she giggled playfully and slid closer to him slowly as he began licking her hand. She lifted her foot up slowly and began pressing her toes against his large bear cock. She began rubbing it carefully, soon lifting another foot and began masturbating him with her pretty little feet as she reached out and began petting his furry neck.

"We need to placate that beast in your soul, Edric," she cooed out to him, looking up at him as he gazed at her lovingly, "don't worry, you won't hurt me…I know you would not dare. You may be in an animal state…but that doesn't make you blind." Her feet reached lower and began playing with his large fat balls, rubbing them playfully as she knew he was ready to mount his Shan'do as the beast he needed to control.

She moaned in anticipation as she slowly slid to her knees and got on all fours for him, laying with his chin against her back as she gazed back at him lovingly. "Go ahead. I'm ready."

Edric stepped over her more, where she shivered in want as she felt his large penis press against her sex lips. Fariel cried out as she felt that large red penis shove into her pussy, her eyes wide as she felt him dig it down far inside her.

"Oh…oh…" she whimpered out, and when he began to hump her soft humanoid body, she began to truly emote, "Aaaah! Naaaaah! By Cenarius! Aaaah! Malorne be praised!"

Her body shook with every powerful ram into her pussy, feeling that large animal cock inside her as she mated with her Thero'shan in such a controversial state.

She pursed her lips and moaned out in non-stop pleasure as the flesh clapped together with her ass quaking with every hard ram, with the bear fucking her hard and non-stop as Fariel whimpered and bit her lower lip.

Edric growled and grunted as he fucked his teacher, humping her small body as he was lost in the pleasure her sex gave his humongous cock. Fariel continued to whimper and yelp as she was fucked by this large bear, in a union frowned by many.

"Aaaaaah! Edric! By…all that is good!" she screamed out, "Don't you stop! I can't let you! It is so…good! So good! So! BIG! GAAAAH!"

Her eyes went incredibly wide when he began to ravage her body faster and harder, her loud moans and cries mixed with his growls and bellows. Her large breasts jiggled around as she hung her head down, her arms shaking wildly from the pleasure her Thero'shan gave her.

Fariel cried out with tears of joy mixed with her heavily sweating body as he kept fucking her body wildly, as if it were not going to stop anytime soon, just as she wished it so. His large fat balls jiggled around as he fucked her like the animal he was, pounding into her like hell as he snarled and rested his head against her shoulders.

She grinned wildly as she panted and moaned in primal lust, loving every bit of this ritual of appeasement to one's animal nature. "You're such a good animal, yes…" she whispered to him, "Come, make me love it. Make me love it so much more…"

Finally she panted out in release as she heard him roar and give out a few more rampaging thrusts into her sex as she felt cum splatter out her sex and onto the floor with white trickles of semen running down her thighs and legs.

"Oh…Edric…you are…on your way," she sighed happily, feeling him dismount her and walk up beside her, licking her face with his large bear tongue. Fariel laughed in pleasure as she let him do so, grinning pleasantly, "You are such a good druid. I have high expectations for you…"

She then laid on her side as she panted loudly, tired and spent as she sat in her sweat with tears in her eyes. Fariel felt Edric curl up behind him, licking her head as he growled happily with his flaccid penis rubbing against her buttocks.

"You are so…pleasant, my Thero'shan," she said with content, "and don't worry, after a few more times, your beast should be placated."She moaned as she rested against her Thero'shan as they would go to sleep against each other, the two in a bond that transcends into a love and respect for one another. Fariel moaned happily when she fell asleep with her Thero'shan and lover.

"Yes…I always love placating students…benefits both of us…indeed…"

THE END


End file.
